Season 9 (Teen Mom 2)
}} The ninth season of Teen Mom 2 began airing on MTV on January 14, 2019. Production *Filming Leah's segment began on July 10, 2018.'WE'RE BACK!' LEAH MESSER IS FILMING THE NEWEST 'TEEN MOM 2' SEASON *On August 13, 2018, Jenelle has officially signed on to star in the season. Jace’s father Andrew Lewis is also set to make a appearance.EXCLUSIVE! Jenelle Evans Has Officially Signed on to Star on ‘Teen Mom 2’ Season 9: Get All the Details! *On August 23, 2018, Jo Rivera and Vee Torres have signed on for Season 9.EXCLUSIVE! Jo Rivera & Vee Torres Have Signed On For ‘Teen Mom 2’ Season 9 Despite Initial Claims They Were Leaving the Show *Layne Ettie DeBoer was born on August 29, 2018. *Taylor Leonard's husband Joe adopted her daughter Paislee on September 14, 2018.TEEN MOM 2 Adam Lind Signs Over Parental Rights To Daughter Paislee, Who Is Immediately Adopted By Her Stepdad *On November 21, 2018, the season was extended for 6 more episodes, totaling 18 episodes.EXCLUSIVE! MTV Has Extended ‘Teen Mom 2’ Season 9— Before the First Episode Has Even Aired! Get Details *The video of Jenelle burning Kailyn's Pothead Haircare products was posted on December 21, 2018.Teen Mom's Jenelle Evans Burns Gift From Kailyn Lowry in Bizarre Video *Filming for the reunion and specials are set to begin April 6-7, 2019.Teen Mom 2 Reunion & Specials! Cast Moms *Jenelle Eason, mother of Jace, Kaiser and Ensley *Chelsea DeBoer, mother of Aubree, Watson and Layne *Kailyn Lowry, mother of Isaac, Lincoln and Lux *Leah Messer, mother of Aliannah, Aleeah, and Adalynn *Briana DeJesus, mother of Nova and Stella Co-Stars Jenelle’s segment: *Jace Evans, Jenelle's son *Kaiser Griffith, Jenelle's son *Ensley Eason, Jenelle's daughter *Barbara Evans, Jenelle's mother *Andrew Lewis, Jenelle's ex-boyfriend *Nathan Griffith, Jenelle's ex-fiancé *Doris Davidson, Nathan's mother *Ashley Lanhardt, Nathan's girlfriend *Maryssa Eason, David's daughter Chelsea’s segment: *Aubree Lind-DeBoer, Chelsea's daughter *Watson DeBoer, Chelsea's son *Cole DeBoer, Chelsea's husband *Layne DeBoer, Chelsea's daughter *Randy Houska, Chelsea's father *Mary Kneip, Chelsea's mother Kailyn’s segment: *Isaac Rivera, Kailyn's son *Lincoln Marroquin, Kailyn's son *Lux Lowry, Kailyn's son *Jo Rivera, Kailyn's ex-boyfriend *Vee Torres, Jo's wife *Javi Marroquin, Kailyn's ex-husband *Lauren Comeau, Javi's girlfriend *Mikaila Shelburne, Kailyn's sister *Mark Allen, Kailyn's friend *Becky Hayter, Kailyn's friend Leah’s segment: *Aliannah Simms, Leah's daughter *Aleeah Simms, Leah's daughter *Adalynn Calvert, Leah's daughter *Corey Simms, Leah's ex-husband *Jason Jordan, Leah's boyfriend *Victoria Messer, Leah's sister *Jeremy Calvert, Leah's Ex-Husband *Tammy Calvert, Jeremy's Mother *Jeff Simms, Corey's Father Briana’s segment: *Nova DeJesus, Briana's daughter *Stella Hernandez, Briana's daughter *Roxanne DeJesus, Briana's mother *Brittany DeJesus, Briana's sister *Devoin Austin, Briana's ex-boyfriend *Luis Hernandez, Briana's ex-boyfriend *Johnny Rodriguez, Briana's boyfriend Episodes Specials Trivia *After being fired last season, David Eason will not return this season. *This season introduces Chelsea's new daughter Layne DeBoer, Leah and Briana’s new boyfriends: Jason Jordan and Johnny Rodriguez, Javi's girlfriend Lauren Comeau and their son Eli Marroquin. References Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Teen Mom 2 seasons Category:Current seasons